The white storm
by robfuzius
Summary: In the forest of death Orochimaru messed up the sealing of Kuuybis power. Now with ten times more chakra and control the Legend of the white storm Uzumaki Naruto can begin. Stronger and slightly mature Naruto. NaruTema later. Is about to be rewritten.
1. Chapter 1 Orochimarus fault

Ahhh, how to begin? Oh I know.

Yo!

Please let me at first introduce myself to you my youthful readers of my fanfic. I'm a near 18 year old boy living in Germany. To be precise in Berlin, the capital. I found a couple of years ago and have read surly thousands of stories til yet and have decided, it's time to write my own.

I've already told you, that I'm from Germany. To make it clear: my English is bad. I've an unsure 3 since two years (don't know, you know what a 3 means in Germany, but it isn't really good if you know what I mean and I hope you know). But don't be afraid my English sucks only in grammar, spelling and tempus. OK, that's maybe almost the whole language but I take care. I'm sure, I've already a ton of mistakes simply in my introduction. That's the reason why I'm searching for a Beta-reader. Please don't stone me. This is my first try to write a fanfic in a language I'm not capable of, so rather help than stone me maybe it will become better

OK, so much for that. Let's begin with the really important stuff.

This fanfiction is AU, means alternate universe. To make a long story short: I CAN DO EVERYTHING WHAT I WANT AND YOU CAN DO NOTHING. _maniac laugh_

Of course, from time to time I will ask my youthful readers after theirs opinion and reviews are always desired, but that doesn't change anything of the base. Maybe some of your ideas are so good, that I'll occupiefd them. Feel honored if this will happen.

Also this fanfic will contain a more realistic story than the most. OK, maybe the beginning is a little abstract. But there will be no loves-of-the-first-view things. There will be two love-stories in my fic and I'll be blowed if I'll tell you which pairings I have in mind. Yes I know, I'm evil. _more maniac laugh_

Ah, yeah. Back to the important things. Naruto will become stronger over night or something like that. But he will not become jounin at 14. He will not be better than the current hokake at an age of 13. He still have to train because he is an youthful genius of hard work. He will not be super strong ore mature over night. He still will be our Naruto, just maybe a littlebit more normal and have a better life. Simply that what we wish him all.

OK, these are the terms of my story. Don't like it, don't read it. It's as simply as that.

Oh I almost forget about :

I DON'T OWN NARUTO, OTHERWISE I WOULD PROBABLY LIVE IN JAPAN AND ALL MY FANFIC IDEAS WOULD PLAY IN THE REAL MANGA

Doesn't sound that plausible?

"normal speaking"

'thinking'

"**boss summons or demons speaking"**

'**the same with thinking'**

actions like cough or laugh which are better embed in a fluent speak

And now: Drumm roll

MY STORY:

* * *

The White Storm of Konoha - Chapter One

My story starts in the famous "Forest of death". Orochimaru is present to try sealing the Kyuubis power away with his Gogyou Fuuin. Accent to "try". Maybe it wasn't a good idea to strengthen the seal who gives Kyuubis Chakra slowly to Naruto. But we will see.

The five purple glows on the fingertips from our all infamus snake-bastard contacted the seal on Narutos stomach. Suddenly, the snake feels the chakra storachs of the boy growing on.

'Shit, maybe it wasn't a god idea to strengthen the seal who gives Kyuubis chakra slowly to the brat.' Orochimaru thought. (HA, what I've said)

* * *

In Narutos mindscape, something incredible happened. It was a, let me say not really painless experience for both, the boy and the mighty demon fox. The latter was howling with pain as the seal on his cage begins to glow an a big stream of read demon chakra flow into it. A stream as big as the first began to stream from the seal in poor Narutos stomach in the same time. But this stream wasn't red, it was blue. Like blue in Naruto's own blue Chakra. Such a blue. The stream pumps the chakrapaths of the young boy almost till bursting. They begin to widen as good as they could to gather all of the new Chakra, but it was hopeless.

* * *

Back in the real world Naruto's chakra begin to flame high and wide. Sakura, as the most intelligent konoichi in her class release herself out of the shock from the fight, grab her Sasuke-kun and does the only right thing. She flew.

Our infamous snake-teme on the other side, to fascinated from the flaming and waving chakra gets the full blow as Naruto explode. He hit the ground a few hundred yards away from the epicentre and escapes too.

No he wasn't seriously injured, but an explosion of such measures was hardly to ignore.

'_Crap, this orange brat destoys my plan to give the Uchiha-boy my cursed-seal. Argh, my revenge will be cruel.'_ Thought the snake-bastard and merged without any hand-seals in a giant three.

* * *

At the same time a few hundred yards away an unconscious boy lying in a hugh crater sneezes and awakes slowly. The first thing he saw was either an angel or a devil he couldn't really clinch which of the two possibilities might be correct. What he saw was maybe one of the beautifulest women he has ever seen, and the immense lack of view-blocking clothes did his own part. One the other side the grimace of wrath changing to an manical (oh I love this word) grin has nothing to do with the world of light. Of course the woman was no other than Mitarashi Anko, the one and only. Only? Well, she and a regiment of at least 20 ANBU-members were sorrounding the little boy.

"Do you sense it Yamato?" she asked an ANBU at her right side in a very low tone.

"No." he murmured back.

"How ist it possible. This chakra-explosion came from that boy for shure."

"Yes, I believe it too, but I must repeat myself. I didn't sense it."

Needles to say that the meaning of 'it' includes a special fox-someone.

"Maybe it's just back in his cage."

"I guess you did not understand me Anko. I didn't feel anything in this direction."

"Nothing?"

"Not a litlebit of its chakra and I could feel it anytime since yet"

"Now you mentioned it, his chakra is at least seven or eight times higher since the last time I saw the boy. But this is the chunin-exam plus he fight one of the sannin. How could he hold so much chakra?"

Suddenly she touched the stomach of the Boy with her blank hand in believe Naruto still sleept. The black seal hasn't disappeared since yet and she tried to feel his chakra better trew it.

"It isn't only more, it feels different since I saw him yesterday. It's more calm now. Like he have more control over it."

"Maybe the Kyuubi is gone. Maybe we underestimate Yondaimes seal."

"Yes, maybe." Mumbled Anko and take her hand back.

"WHAT THE FU…. !!" she screamed. Her hand was full of black ink dropping from her fingers. Another time she smear over Narutos seal and to her shock she could clean it from his stomach fully.

"Is the seal breaking?" she asked Yamato full of fear.

"No." he stated calmly. "Something like that only happens if the seal isn't necessary any longer."

"You mean…?"

"Yes it's gone."

"Wow that was unexpected." Said Anko now again calmly.f

Yamato sweat-dropped.f

"HOW COULD YOU GET SO CALM SUDDENLY. DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT THAT MEAN. WE'RE SAVE, HE'S GONE, THE BOY IS FREE."

"Psht, you wake the whole forest if you keep screaming like that." Said Anko.

Yamato sweat-dropped another time.

"Didn't you shout the same way a littlebit earlyer?"

"That was something different."

"Because….?"

"Because I said so."

"Grrr …" , he mutter to himself

"Yes, grrr Tiger." Ankoanswered in a seductive voice and in the same time opening her trenchcoate a liddlebit more. A tiny drop of blodd from his mask was the onkly sign of his critical nosebleed.

"OK, I wouldn't be sure, that the demon is gone before I consult Sandaime-sama or at least the perverted toad of a sannin. Perhaps Inoichi wouldn't be a bad choice too."

She taks Narut over her shoulder.

"I take him with me. This excuse of a snake might be now I-don't-know-where and this is importend too."

"NO" "NO" two voices interrupt her.

"Oh guess I forgot about you. Still here I guess. What do you want?"

"If you take Naruto with you we're not able to pass this exam any more." Stated Sasuke. (I'm almost sure you forgot about these two Do you ?).

"Yeah," adds Sakura "We've already lost our scroll to this snake, don't make it harder for us."

"Listen. This Snake did something to your friend which isn't a child's play. It's possible he became severely injured. I have to bring him to Sandaime-sama. Immidiently!"

Anko saw the hard stare in the Ushiha-boys eyes.

"This exam isn't worth his death."

Another time this strange glare. Anko trys to plan something different. Apparently Naruto wasn't affected by his teammates.

'Yes this might work.'

She taked two scrolls, one heaven- and one earthscroll, out of her treanchcoate.

"OK, listen. Take these two scrolls and head immediately to the tower in the middle of the forest. I'll speak with Sandaime-sama and will change the rules a littlebit. See these scrolls as a reward to fight an S-class criminal. And if you're cabable of that, you might be able to reach the tower in less than a half day to."

The two Genin only nodded, took the scrolls and ran away. Anko spined to four other ANBU a few seconds later.

"Follow but don't interrupt them. I've a feeling, that the brat wasn't Orochimarus target."

* * *

Ahhh, so much for my first chapter. I know, I know: grammar, spelling, tempus. I suck. But don't stone me. Help me and review. The better my style so easier it's for you.

And I know its rather short. But with such chapters I can update more often.


	2. Chapter 2 Narutos bliss

Thank you for the reviews. One day posted and 11 reviews. I's amazing. You seemed to like my story. To make a long story short. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

The white storm of Konoha – chapter two

_drip_

_drip_

Darkness

_drip_

_drip_

Loneliness

_drip_

_drip_

"Oargh" an awaking Naruto groaned.

Pain

"Oh, good you're awake. How are you?" an unknown voice asked.

"Were am I?" the young boy asked back.

"I'm sure you have questions but please answer my first." The unknown voice pleaded. No, suddenly the voice seemed familiar. But Naruto could't put his finger on it. "How are you?" the voice repeat.

"Like a thousand knives stabbed me all over my body."

"You watch to much TV." The man stated chuckling.

Finally Naruto opened his eyes. What he saw was a large and dark area with manny pipes, puddles and dripping water.

"To answer your question. We're in your mind."

Naruto spined around an saw a man with a really large blond ponytail.  
"In my mind?!"

"That's what I said."

'Wow, that's like a déjà vu. I've the feeling I was already in this situation.' Naruto thought.  
"We've already met in … my mind. Right?"

"I'm amazed you remember. You weren't two weeks old."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Inoichi Yamanaka. I guess you know my daughter Ino. I was in your mind to make sure, that you're the host of he Kyuubi."

"Why are we here?"

"Whats the last thing you remember." Asked Inoichi, ignoring Naruto's question.

"The last thing I remember was in my mind. I was here. And there were a large cage with a piece of paper. Inside the cage was a giant fox and a glowing stream of something shots from the fox to me."

"I see…"

"The fox was the Kyuubi, right?"

"Yes."

Naruto thought a littlebit about the whole situation but doesn't come to any conclusions.

"You havn't answere my question. Why are we here?"

"I'm here to prove Yamato-san's theory and to ensure that the nine-tailed demon fox is gone."

"And…"

"He is gone."

"How did you know. I could be the Kyuubi and ready to slaughter all the people in tis village."

"You know, you're not as nearly as dense as you pretend to be. But if I drag you in your mind. You can't lie to me. In your mind anything what's remaining is the truth. But think now it's time to return in the real world."

"OK"

* * *

Naruto anticipated to see the common ceiling of the hospital and was surprised to be in the Hokages office. He noticed six people in the room. The woman he knows as Anko and the Yamato ANBU-guy, Inoichi and Iruka and the Sandaime-Hokage with a man with long white hair and a ridiculous facepaint.

"Is it really gone Inoichi?" questioned oldman-Hokage

"I've already told you it didn't exist any longer." The man with the facepaint said angrily.

"Don't be so fussy Jiraiya. Better save then sorry. Inoichi?"

"Jiraiya-sama was right Hokage-sama. The Kyuubi is gone."

"You… You…mean I'm free. The torture is over?" shouted Naruto. He overheard the whole conversation but was ignored.

"The torture? What the Kyuubi have done?" Iruka asked sadly.

"The Kyuubi? Nothing. I meant the glares, the punches, the threats, the indignities."

Every singly word and syllable brought a tear in Naruto's eyes. But he refused to cry. He refused to be weak.

In this moment almos all adults in the room looked away from Naruto. Only the Hokage Sarutobi tried to look Naruto in his eyes. His face full of sadness.

"I truly doesn't know. But I hope so. I truly hope so."

Everybody refused to say anything after that statement, but after a few sobs naruto remembered the situation. No Kyuubi. That means freedom. So he regained a sadly happiness and a small smile appeared on his face.

"What's about my teammates. Are they allright."

This time it was Anko who speaks. But she seemed slightly (lye ) disappointed.

"Yes, your so-called teammates are OK. They reached the tower without any problems but they wasn't nearly so worried about your health as you about theirs."

"And whats about the exam. They arrived the tower without me. I didn't even make that."

"Naruto stay cool. You and your friends fight an S-class Missing-Nin. That shows more then enough skill to pass such an exam. But you have a point. What do we do now about the chunin-exam." said Anko.

"I mean, we cant let him participate if we doesn't know about what he is capable of now." stated the man named iraiya.

"What do you mean with new abilities?" Naruto asked curiusly.

"Naruto when the sea was activated it doesn't only kills the Kyuubi it changes a full load of Kyuubi's chakra to your own and we aren't sure what that means for you."

"Hokage-sama, if you approve…?"

"Please speak Iruka."

"You know, a few lords of the elemental lands questioned to put the chunin-exam a few weeks earlier because they weren't capable to watch the final round. They have some important business. Maybe we could put the prelims of. Two weeks maybe. And all participants are allowed to train before they fight. Our excuse is to make it possible to watch the joung genin for the lords and we could test Narutos abilities."

"That's a very good idea Iruka. Jiraiya, I think it's the best you test the boy. Maybe you could train a littlebit too." The Hokage said the last part with very low voice and kept on "I know a Hokake shouldn't play favorites but I hope you use these two weeks well and make a hell of a shinobi out of that boy."

"You know Sarutobi-sensei, I love challenges." Jiraiya grinned.

"One last question Hokage-sama..."

"Yes Iruka?"

"What shall we do about the whiskers-marks?"

"Are you insane Iruka? The brat don't have anything like whiskers-marks." The Jiraiya-guy almost shouted.

"Exactly."

The remaining four people in the office were stunned. How could it be possibly that no one realized his missing Jinchuriki-marks. They were as gone as the Kyuubi.

"Yes, this could be a problem." stated the Hokage almost superfluously.

* * *

Sorry. In my precipitancy I loaded the incompletesave of my chapter. I'm sorry my youthful readers. If I'm not capable of writing my next chapter tomorrow I'll write ten till Monday.

Next Time in "The white storm of Konoha": Chapter three – Jiraiyas test


	3. Chapter 3 Jiraiyas test

As promised the new chapter. Some more words as I axpected bit a nice work if you ask me. Enjoy it.

* * *

After the meeting in the Hokages office, Jiraiya dragged Naruto to an isolated training-ground instantly. The problem with the whiskers-marks was unsolved. If it catch someones eye Naruto will try to find an alibi. But now both Jiraiya and especially Naruto took the whole situation seriously and try to concentrate on the training. Surprisingly Naruto didn't say a word.

„Listen brat. To appraise your skills and train you properly I need to fight with you. Don't expect to win, I'm one of the three legendary Sannin for a reason but do your best. Fight with anything you have. Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Kunai and Shuriken. Kay?"

"I'm ready"

"Don't waste my time, begin."

Without the least delay Naruto charged at Jiraiya. He make a quick handseal and after a short cry six Naruto shadow clones poofed into existence. As fast as this atack begun as fast it was over. With a roundhouse-kick from Jiraiya all the clones were blasted and a fast punch which Naruto only barely blocked let him flew a few yards back. He quickly made a flik-flak and launched a kunai at the old man. He, completely unimpressed, grabbed the weapon out of the air and launched it back to Naruto with high-speed, made quick handseals and multiplied the kunai to fifty or sixty shadow-replications of his own. Naruto was amazed by the whole mass of weapons and tried to dodge the majority of them but six kunai hit him and one dug in his leg. A stabbing pain flooded his mind as he pulled it out of the flesh. Jiraiya went back in his beginning stance and grinned.

"Nice warming-up." He chuckled.

"Indeed." Naruto was amazed of the strength and pace of this old wierdo but he would never admit it. Instead he made a well-known handseal and cried: "Mass Shadow Replication Jutsu."

'Oh my fu(censored) kami' was all was Jiraiya thought. There were at least 500 Shadowclones. The sheer mass was just incredible.

"Hmm, I see. Quantity about quality. Intresting. Show me what you're capable of."

"As you wish Jiraiya-sensei."

7 hours later

Naruto lay on the bare flore, panting and sweating and angry. Why? Because the old, white haired ninja he fought looked like he had a nice nap the last few hours and not fought against everything Naruto was capable of.

"Well, I guess I've seen enough." Stated Jiraiya lamely.

"You know Ero-sennin, you won't see anything more from my today."

"Stop calling me that brat."

One of the only few blows that hit the Sannin was Narutos Sexy Jutsu. He wasn't sure to find it either funny or horrid that both of Konohas skillfullest Ninja, the Hokage and the Sannin, fall for his perverted Jutsu. Since that incident he only called Jiraiya Ero-sennin.

"OK so far I see that Kyuubi multiplied your chakra storach and stammina by ten that give you the most Chakra I've ever seen in a human."

Naruto, thinking of how great he was gave Jiraiya his trademark sheepish grin.

"Don't think to much about it. From what Iruka told me your chakracontrol has increased too, but it's still horrid. Your skills in Genjutsu are not existent and your Taijutsu stile is a piece of shit, but I've maybe a solution for that problem. You can't execute the simplest academy-jutsu but I have to admit that your skill with the Shadowclone Jutsu is awfull. But you didn't use it proper. You have no tactic and tried to hit me like a barbian."

The Sannin interrupped himself and sighed

"500 times no skill is still no skill and I'm not really sure why Sarutobi thinks so highly of you."

Naruto wanted to say something, not quite to give an angry remark or to beg for help, but Jiraiya instead made a niceguy-pose that reminded Naruto at bushy-browes sensei.

"But you're a lucky guy Naruto, you have me as your personal trainer and sensei. Only few were granted with that glory to be student of the great Jiraiya. HaHa"

Naruto only sweat-dropped. This guy was weird but indeed strong.

"I've a question. I understand that I've now parts of Kyuubis chakra added into my storage, but what's the reason of my better control?"

"Parts of the fox' cakra was constantly leeking into your system. That kind of …"

"It's like a sea constantly getting water from an reservoir. The sea isn't quiet as long as the streams hold on." Said Naruto in a voice like he was fare away. He remembered that feeling of his chakra but thought it was naturaly because he hasn't any comparsion. Now he has.

"OK what do we do in the remaining two weeks. Will I learn some ass-kicking A-ranked Jutsus, or S-ranked Jutsus, or Kinjutsu, or …" Naruto shouted of exitment but was stopped by Jiraiya. It was unbelievable. A few seconds were enough to transform a quiet intelligent aruto back into his five year-old form.

"NOOOOO!" he shouted back "How do you think you could do any A-ranked Jutsu if you're barely capable of doing an easy Clone Jutsu?"

"But I already know a B-ranked Kinjutsu…" Naruto was interrupted again by an angry Jiraiya.

"Yeah, because you pump chakra in this jutsu since it bursts. If you learn only an average control over your chakra you could be a Jounin in a few years. Just remember, you do not need any of your 'ass-kicking' jutsu if your not capable of the basics. Without these you will not come to far."

"OK, 'sensei' (yes Naruto actuelly said that ). How do we use the two weeks. It doesn't sound like much time to train for me."

"It is indeed, but I will use your only amazing skill, your Shadowclone Jutsu to buy us more time."

"How?"

"Please tell me you noticed. Please tell me you didn't use your clones just as an little army. Please Kami this brat couldn't be as dense as I aspected at the moment."

Jiraiya only noticed the sheepish grin of Naruto and know his prayer to Kami was unheard. He knead his temples. This boy was bringing him a huge headache.

"Listen brat. In short Shadowclons have their own chakrasystem an anything they learn will transmitted in your mind. This includes chakracontrol exercises. Tell me how many clones you can do with enough chakra for you to train and for them o do some jutsus and chakracontrol exercises."

Naruto have to consider the whole thing. Normally he doesn't do any jutsu with his clones.

"20 I guess. So with my new storage I guess I can 200."

It Suddenly dawned on him.

"So I have 400 weeks training instead of two. Am I right?"

If this was right he would going kicking asses in this exam.

"That's the idea." Chuckled Jiraiya. "Today I'll teach you water-walking what's more difficult then tree-walking. The first thing you'll do with your clones is working on your control over your chakra. After that I'll train you the basics, some jutsus and the basic of chakra enhacement. We've not enough time to make an avarage Genjutsu-user out of you but I'll teach you to release most of the Illusions you will encounter in the near future."

Jiraiya paused because he thought a staige wait would be perfect for his speech.

"I've already told you're your Taijutsu-stile is a piece of shit. It's because of your reflexes. You've learn to block but your body tries to dodge. It would be the best you invent your own stile that fits you, but we havn't enough time for such things. I'll teach you the Neko(cat)-stile. I guess it would fit you. Now I#ve to presents for you."

"Presents?" aruto was exited and back to his 'childish-form'.

Jiraiya gave him a slip of paper saw the look on Narutos face and explained.

"This is special paper. Focus your chakra in it and I can say what affinity your chakra has and what kind of jutsu I can teach you. Just focus your chakra in it."

Naruto did as he was told and the paper was cut in half and crumbled immediantly.

"Wow. wind- and lightningaffinities. And rather strong too. Intriguing."

"And whats with the second present?"

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot."

Iraiya made quick handseals and his palms began to glow yellow. Hit punched Naruto in his stomach.

"That's called a gravity-seal. Level ten to be accurate. Try to move with it, tomorrow you have to and I wont release it till the prelims."

Naruto made two mental notes as he crashed to the ground.

Training same as torture

Sensei's same as slave drivers

* * *

Ahh. The third chapter is complete. I hope you like it. I guess used the word 'chakra' ways to much. But what should I do?

Naruto's elements are Wind and lightning. Hehe did you see the parallel to the topic. I hope so

I've also started a Poll. I need your opinion. Should Sakura become a tsunade like medic nin in this fic or a Kurenai like genutsu user later in this story. Both sounded realistic. Please wote and review.

Next time at The white storm: Chapter four – Kakashies help


	4. Chapter 4 Kakashis help

The most people would say something important in the header of thheir storys but a couldn't come up with some writable. So here's chapter four.

* * *

The white storm of Konoha – chapter four

It was five days after the begin of Narutos tort... ahm training. Jiraiya was watching him fight with a few clones and relaxed with a cup of sake. The training of the brat was in fact more boring then exhausting. For him, not for the boy, that goes without saying. Naruto made quite some progress but every time he became adjusted to the training Jiraiya made it harder to push him over his limits. Deep in his thoughts Jiraiya felt nonetheless a well-known chakra-signature behind him.

"Yo!" Greeted the jounin with the gravity braving hair. Slowly he sat down to the ground next to the author of his favorite novel. Normally he would beg for an autograph, but today the great Jiraiya was just the newest sensei of his student Naruto.

"Ah, Kakashi. Long time no see." (OK, it wasn't as unexspectet as I wanted to be with the title of this chapter.)

"True true." Said Kakashi with low voice. A few minutes he watched Narutos fight but then he realized these shining blue eyes and the sun-kissed blond hair. His face reminded him so much of the past. Jiraiya, seeing his mien or at least a quarter of it (face-mask, hitai-ate, you know the stuff), he came to the right conclusion immediately.

"You see him the first time without his Kyuubi-marks right?"

"Yeah."

"It's amazing isn't it?" Jiraiya sipped on his sake anothertime.

"Huh?"

"Everyday I see him he reminds me more of him."

"I know what you mean. It's almost like a mirror of the past, almost like he's reborn." Stated Kakashi sadly.

"Nonetheless he isn't him. But he is his and her son. His attitude reminds me a lot of her."

"Yeah, that sheepish grin and the love for ramen. But I guess these shiny blue eyes of him remind me the most. By the way, how many people know?"

"Five."

"Who is it?"

"Sarutobi, Tsunade, you, myself and the ramen-stand owner. How was his name? Ichuraku Teuchi I guess."

"Ichuraku? How…?" Kakashi was quite surprised.

"She was like a daughter to him and Narutos whole attitude made him curious. He asked me seven years ago and I felt like I owned him an answer."

The Copy-cat ninja was worried. If an ramen-stand-owner gets curious about Narutos heritage it wouldn't be as easy as he thought to leave the secret in this low circle of people.

"How longer did you think we can hide it."

"Best or worst case?" asked the frog-hermit.

"Best."

"Till he's 18 and than we have to tell him nonetheless."

"And the worst case?"

"One or two months."

"Why such a short period of time?"

"Every hidden village is in place for the exams. Iwa is too. Some of the jounins are old enough to remember. Some of them might even met him personally. Not that's so important. He had a flee-on-sight order on his head. Every Iwa-nin in the right age might know his face."

"Shouldn't we hide him in that case. Better let him miss one chounin-exam then provoke a ware with Iwa."

"He would beginn to ask questions. Questions that we're not allowed to answer till he's 18. Furthermore, look at him. He's incredible. Not a genius, a hard worker with the dream to protect his friends and become acknowledged. It will crush him."

Kakashi opened his mouth but Jiraiya cut him of.

"When I began his training I sealed him with a gravity-seal level 10."

"And he can move so fast. It's incredible."

"Yesterday I doubled the seal."

"…" Kakashi was speechless (quite needles to say)

"Hehe"

"How did you train him."

"I taught him the water-walking exercise. The first tree days he used his Shadow-clones only to work on his chakra-control. It was horrid but now we've a base to work on with. I taught him the neko-stile too and began some exercises for stamina, strength and speed. Since yesterday 60 clones of him work constantly on his chakra-control. 60 are training their wind-chakra, yes he has this affinity. 40 learn some Fuuton-jutsus and 20 try to learn some tactics from a friend of mine."

"How do you get him to learn tactics."

"Shadow-clones doesn't protest like the original and I gave him a wigging…"

"And…?"

"I threatened to buy all the ramen in town and burn it in front of his eyes."

"Nice." Kakashi gave him a small eye-smile

"And effective." Another swallow. Yes sake was the best. "By the way Naruto have a lightning-affinity. Bother to teach him how to use it and some jutsus?"

"Maybe it's not a bad idea. I Doesn't want play favorites though the council wished me to concentrate of Sasuke."

"Assholes." Muttered Jiraiya.

Kakashi growled too as he thought of Sasuke.

"Not such an student as you hoped at the beginning?"

Kakashi sighed.

"He's a genius indeed. But the whole avenger-thing is going to be a pain in my neck. Otherwise the whole fangirl-thing annoy me too. But I hope I solved this problem."

* * *

FLASHBACK JUTSU

Same time, same place just a few days earlier and a few traininggrounds away a huge boulder melted away from the heat of a great fireball jutsu. The only thing the fireball left was an exhausted Uchiha.

"Well done Sasuke. Quite perfect. Take a rest now and lets call it a day."

The self-proclamated avenger just nodded and headed for his home. After one of the Kakashis students left another one apeared. Kakashi noticed her chakra a few minutes ago so he didn't just poofed away as usual.

"Do you need anything Sakura?"

"Yes.." she replied shy "I… I… just wonder… Are you willing to train me for the chounin exam." She asked weakly. (Oh I love to write stuttering, hope Hinata comes into the picture quickly)

"No."

"W… Why?"

"I don't think tha you're cut to be a ninja. So it's just wasted time." Stated the jounin bluntly.

"D… Don't cut to be a ninja? Why?" Sakura was shocked.

"You fight to impress your crush, you train to impress your crush. A Ninja fight to protect his village and is precious ones. Think about the reason you fight. Come to a proper conclusion and we'll meet the day after tomorrow after sunrise at this training ground."

"Yes Kakashi-sensei."

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

„And what do you think about this Sakura-girl."

"She has some talent. Perfect chakra-control. Calm and intelligent. Just her attitude is the false."

Slowly Kakashi rosed up.

"Yo, Naruto. Come over here."

"Hey Kakashi-sensei. What's up."

"I would like to teach you a handy jutsu called static-punch."

Kakashi eye-smiled about Naruto cutting a caper.

* * *

Sorry guys. Took me some time to write it. The whole conversation was in my head whole time but I didn't have the time. You know, school, parents things like that.

Review and vote at my poll about Sakuras future.

Next time in "The white storm": Chapter five – Sasukes task

I'm quite sure you will like it, it's about the prelims (finally)


	5. Chapter 5 Sasukes task

Ahhh Yeah. It's quite some time isn't it. I guess I own my youthfull readers an explanation. Ya know in my first chapter I describet myself as almost 18. Now I'm 18 I needed quite some time to celebrate this event. I want also a result of my poll and needed time to write my first real action scene in this story. Hope you like it.

The white storm of Konoha

Chapter five – Sasukes task

* * *

"Ahh" yawned Naruto as he stood up eary in the morning.

I know, Naruto and early are some wors never being used in the same sentence without negation. But our number one hyperactive ninja was so exited of this day that he could only barely sleep. Today was the day of the prelims.

Naruto goes to the bathroom and made him ready for the day (I'm not going into detail because it's not nessasary and the fic is stil rated T ). After spliiping in his trowsers and shirt e made himself some brakfast which was surprisingly not Ramen but considered of an large omelette with cheese and tomatos and some baken. Yeah, yeah, this two weeks matured our Naruto.

If you really beleave that I'll sell you a second-hand car.

Keyword is Jiraiya. He took all of Narutos instant-Ramen and threatened to burn it if he eat any of this stuff before the prelims. You see, Naruto was forced to eat more or less healthy food. But still, Naruto seemed to like the idea of making his own food. Maybe he would keeping this habit.

As he was ready eating, or more inhaling his food he went outside to run a flew labs around the bloks and do some streching to warm up his muscles. Nothing to sweat or anything like that. After that little session he put on his geare. Kunai and Shuriken-puch same as Explosive-, smoke- and blind-tags. Ninja-wire and the whole programme. He looked at himself in his mirror. Not the coolest thing around what he wears. Black Ninja-bots and black trowsers and beige shirt with an net-undershirt slightlylonger then his shirt. It was definatly better then his old orange outfit.

* * *

FLASHBACK NO JUTSU

"Naruto let's call it a day. You#ve enough trained for this time."

"Kay sensai."

"But do me a favor…"

"Not the Orioke no Jutsu."

"No not this Jutsu. Maybe anothertime. But you should get ride of this ridicules orange jumpsuites."

"The shopkeepers wouldn't sell me any other clothes." Complained Naruto.

"What are you? Wimp or a Ninja? Be creative."

A so does Naruto. With a simple Henge no Jutsu he walked in the next shop and ordered his new outfit. In front of him a smiling seller. Aruto didn't know to either jump for happiness or crying about what shop-keepers would do to him if they would know it was Naruto standing in front of them.

FLASHBACK END

* * *

Out of an sudden mood he wrapped his hitai ate around his arm instead of his forehead. Back to the mirror he glared at his own head. He looked different without the whiskers-marks and threw his two-week training he lost some baby-fat. Not all but he looks deffinatly slimmer. His new head seemed him to remid him of somewhat. But he couldn't put his finger on it. He stepped away from the mirro grinning. Not his stupid grin but an honest hapy grin. He had decided more then one week ago to never put his mask of stupidy back. He would be Naruto from now on and just Naruto. Not some vessel or dead-least. Just Naruto.

But now it was time to kick some ass.

It's as I said. Just Naruto.

Ahh, there was it. Naruto took a nosefull of the fresh aire It smelled like tesion, like battle. The fighting place of the prelims was something beetweene a stadium and an arena. Littlebit smaller than the arena of the finals with less seats for spectators. But at this time Naruto didn't know that.

He only realised that there were three ranks. One for the Hokage, the fire-daymio and his wife, theire nearest staff members, Jiraiya and some ANBU for protection. One for Ninja, mostly Jounin and Chounin from Konoha and the Jounin Sensais of the other villiages. The teams who loosed the second exam were there as well. One for other above average earners like salesmen, minor politicans and others. And laste and poorly least (it was very small and cramped) the rank of the six teams which participated at this exam.

They stand in lines of three. Six lines, each for every team which was namely Konoha team seven till ten, the sand team and the sound team.

You want to know why Kabutos didn't get the second exam. Yeah let me just say. That Kabuto searched in the entire forrest for an marked uchiha who wasn't marked in reality und was allready in the tower. And don't let me tell you to much, he forgot the time a littlebit. And last but not least

I TOLD YOU ALLREADY I'M THE FUCKING AUTHOR AND IF I DIDN'T LIKE THE GUY IT'S_ Evil grinn_

(And I guess it's clear now why this fic was rated as T )

After some inspiring words from the Hokage and the Fire-daymio (Ya know the whole bla bla and this two times).

A very healthy looking guy (lye, lye) begann to explain the rules of the prelimes. After the second repeat and the thousendst breacke threw coughing the wanna-be-chounins lost theire focus and began to use theire time wise.

_

* * *

_

Cough

_Cough_

_Cough_

"Hey Sakura. You cut youre hair short!"

_Cough_

"Yeah, Kakashi told me to take my ninja career siriously. So I cut it as a signfor him that I took his words to my hearth. It's more important to me to be a good Ninja then to be beautifull."

"Excuse me but I must say if anything you look more beautifull then less. The new haircut fits you. I was just surprised."

_Cough_

"The same thing I could say about you Mr. Kill-me-I-have-an-orange-jumpsuite. And now that I see it, whats about your whiskers-marks."

_Cough_

_Cough_

_Cough_

_Cough_

"Oh thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat." He elongates the last word to buy himself time.

_Cough_

_Cough_

'A lye, I need a lye and a good one too. Wait, I've acted rather dense in the past. Maybe that could working.'

_Cough_

"Ya know, it was an rather silly prank with an edding."

_Cough_

_Cough_

"I didn't even get the prank. This is surely the lamest prank I've ever heared."

_Cough_

"Yeah. That's why I washed them our it's out with them."

_Cough_

"OUT WITH THE PRANKS !?" almost cryed an furious Sakura

'Ok, who is this?" thought Sakura

'And what has he done with Naruto?' addet inner Sakura.

"No, with the lame ones?" chuckled Naruto.

_Cough_

Sakura regained her breath. Everything was allright.

_Cough_

"Argh, A kindom for a cough drop."

* * *

Finally the proctor decided to beginn the drawing of the fights. Ames beginn to rotate on the giant scorebord. Since…

"First fight: Shino Aburame vs. Konkuro no Sabaku"

(I keep the unimportant fights short because Naruto is our mainchar and ya know I'm the author )

* * *

For Narutos point of view the fight was rather uninteresting. Konkuros puppet cut bug-clone after bug-clone in little pieces.

"Sensai, how did Kankuro control his puppet?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi and some other of the Jounin-sensais decided to join their teams in the fourth rank.

"With chakra-strings. You can't see them because theire made out of chakra."

"Oh chakra-strings are made out of chakra. Have to keep that in mind?" said Naruto less sarcasticly and more amused. Kakashi gave him his famus eye-smile.

"But why can I see them now."

He was right. Suddenly the invisible strings of chakra went black and begann to collapse.

"I guess Shino eat his Chakra strings away with his bugs. This guy has quite some talent."

* * *

In the area Konkuro begann to sweat. His only weapon seemed useless and out of his range and now this Shino-guy, the real one this time this was for sure, begann to form a massive cloud out of his chakra eating bugs. He wanted to use his flamethrower know but he couldn't because it was in his puppet.

"Proctor: I forfait."

"Winner: Shino Aburame!" , yelled said man.

One look on the scoreboard later.

"Next match: Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yakamura"

"Good luck Sakura-chan." Said Naruto.

First Sakura glanced to Sasuke who only brooded and gave her a 'Hn'.

"Thx Naruto." She said carefully before jumping down to the ring.

"I will not loose to you Ino."

"Neither will I forehead-girl."

"Hrmpf"

And the battle begun.

It was an fight with less more then the basics but not less impressive. The pace Sakura and Ino fight with Bunshins and kawamiri was impressive. Neither of the jounin could say after a while which one was the real and which the false Konoichi. Well except kakashi but he was reading his book.

Suddenly the real Ino and sakura clashed together with their Kunai and looked each other deep in the eys.

"It's over now" yelled Ino and showed akura the wire in which she was trapped. "I have you where I want you." She yelled another time and made the nessecary seals for her Shintenshien no Jutsu.

Suddenly all went dark around her.

* * *

It seemed like years for her till she get back to her body. An grinning Sakura both her with an Kunai stabing lighty in her neck.

"How…?" she asked breathless.

"Here's looking at you, Ino. It was a simple Genjutsu that mmade you try to change your mind with one of my clones." Grinned Sakura.

"Winner: Sakura Haruno."

„Next match: Temari no Sabaku vs. Tenten"

(I skip this fight because it's the same as before)

* * *

"Next match: Kin Tsuchi vs. Shikamaru ara."

(same )

* * *

"Next match: Zaku Abumi vs. Kiba Inuzuka."

(same)

(Hah, just kidding )

"I've heared how you fight. And I guess if I avoid your blast you're easy to beat." Said Kiba confidently,e gave Akamaru his soldier-pill and his fure changed to an red-brown tone.

"And I've heard of you Inuzukas with your enhanced senses. It doesn't make any different if you avoid my attacks." He started his blast and Kiba avoided it as said but he begann to howl and fell to the ground.

"Sadly sound is everywhere." Explained Zaku.

* * *

Sakura didn't know whats happening and wanted to ask kakashi but unexpacted to her he was kneeing on the flore, more surpringsingly Naruto lied at his side. Both stickung fingers wide into their ears.

"Naruto, Kakashi-sensai…" yelled Satura panickly.

"Didn't you here that sound?" asked Naruto painfully.

'Sometimes I hate these enhanced senses. Damed fox. Luckily he is gone otherwise I would kill him for that.'

After a few minutes Naruto was okay.

* * *

Unnessesary to say

"Winner: Zaku Abumi."

* * *

„Next match: Neji Hyuga vs. Hinata Hyuga."

(Same and pissed Naruto of)

* * *

„Next match: Gaara no sabaku vs. Rock Lee."

(Same and pissed Naruto really of)

* * *

„Next match:Dosu Kinuta vs. Chouji Akamichi."

(same, sorry guys but here comes the fight you waited long fore )

* * *

The situation in the audience was quite interessting. Some smirked, some sweated. Some has counted the names and knew wich fight would be the last one. Some were still curious.

* * *

In the fourth rank Naruto begann to grinn. This wont be easy but he wouldn#t want to have it like that. He watshed the scorebord to ensure it wasn't just a dream. But their it stand in bright and big letters.

Hayate Gecko coughted another time and yelled with slightly stronger voice.

* * *

"Last match: Ushiha Sasuke vs. Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

Both, Naruto and Sasuke nodded and smirked at each other while jumping in the arena.

Sasuke turned his Sharingan on immediantly.

"Oh, te mighty Doujutsu. I'm honored."

"Shut up dope. I didn't think of you as equeal. I will only show you your place as dirt an my shoes."

Silence.

"Hn…!?"

"What is teme?"

"Not a singly smart answere?"

"Whats your problem?"

Sweatdrop from half of the audience.

"Ok, ok. How's about: less speaking, more fighting."

"Very good idea." Said Sasuke and charged at Naruto with amazing speed and began the match with Taijutsu.

Some minutes later it was clear that the style, speed and strength of both were allmost equal. Naruto dodged most hits while Sasuke blocked. Sddenly same shiha changed his style and was winning ground. Half a minute and a cruel kick later naruto was flying a few yards bachwards.

"If your own style isn't good enough you steal it just from an other Shinobi. It's pathetic to copy fuzzy-brows style." Muttered Naruto.

"I'll show you which one of us is pathetic when you're lying blody on the flore."

"We'll see." Said Naruto and created three Kage-bunshins to fight sasuke back. Named one destroyed all clones in less then five minutes but not without getting some strong strikes in his gut. He flic-flaced a few yards away from naruto and launched a handfull of Shuriken at him. Naruto dodged them all. And launched his own Kunai at asuke.

"Only one, how amusing."

"Shut up teme and take this: Shuriken Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu." And to the first Kunai launching at sasuke paired over 50 others.

Sasuke paniced, but the hell he would show anyone. He produced a Katon Goukakyu no Jutsu and melted the majority away but two Kunai embed themselves in his flesh. He ignored the pain like his fangirls.

"Take this dope: Katon osenka no Jutsu." Screamed a furious Sasuke and produced several fireballs at Naruto who dodged all of theme and even the shuriken which where hidden by the flames, but suddenly he couldn't move annymore.

"Shit, Ninja wire."

"Right teme, while you were dodging my Shuriken you ensnarl yourself in the wire I put on them. Now face your end. Katon Ryuka no Jutsu."

A very hot fire was now running along the wire straight to Naruto and engulfed him to flames.

"It's over dope. You have third-decree burnings all over the body at minnimum." Panted Sasuke as the flames died down slowly.

All the Jutsus and the use of his Sharingan hat burned him out. He deactivated his Sharingan and waited to be declared as the winner.

But hayate didn't. And out of the fire a voice boomed.

"This fights keeps as long as say it keeps." A a figure steped out of the fire looking like something beetweene a burned steack and an english steak. Bloody if you don't know what I meen.

But know it happened. Naruto begann to heal infront of the audience. The burns were healing, the wounds closed and the skin repaired itself.

"How could that be possible." Stammered sasuke.

"Said the guy with the blood-red eyes. Meet my new Kekai-genkai. I discovered it just two weeks ago."

'Just a half lye I guess.'

* * *

FLASHBACK NO JUTSU

Two weeks ago, after Jiraiyas test:

Jiraiya made quick handseals and his palms began to glow yellow. Hit punched Naruto in his stomach.

"That's calld a gravity-seal. Level ten to be accurate. Try to move with it, tomorrow you have to and I wont release it till the prelims."

Naruto made two mental notes as he crashed to the ground.

Training torture

Senseis slavedrivers

But the toad-sannin wasn't done yet.

"Where are your wounds?"

"Which wounds?"

"The wounds of the two Kunai I launched you four inches in your leg."

Jiraiya seemed to be lost in his thought a short while. But he gets a super idea from that. he grapped another Kunai stick it in Narutos leg as far es he could. He ignored the scream but onserved the wound interested. It healed immidiantly with a soft glow of chakra.

"It seemed fureball has leaved you another gift." he grinned.

* * *

Naruto grinned.

Sasuke switched his Sharingan on another time.

Both charged at each other.

"Fuuton tenkun-danan no jutsu (Wind release: Airbullet jutsu)." yelled Naruto and a bullet of compressed air was launched at Sasuke.

The sharingan-user launched another fireball at the windbullet, negate it but ignored the fact effectivly that his haringan fainted because of his low chakra capazety, and sprinted after Naruto which produced five Kage Bunshins. He was panting but not nearly exhausted. He has three-quarter of his total chakra left but wont win this match threw stamina.

Sasuke roundhousekicked all six narutos and all puffed into nothing but smoke.

Not knowing that Naruto produced a sixth kage Bunshin right in front of him to make it look like he was the hitted Clone, sasuke searched the field for his opponed.

'Right'

'Left'

'Front'

'Behind'

'Above'

"Below." screamed naruto and endet his Donton Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu as he embedded sasuke to his shoulders in the sand of the stadium.

"guess I win Teme."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. This shouldn't be possible. I'm an avanger. I must revenge my family. Must kill my brother. I need nobody to be the strongest. I'm an avanger..."

Some in the audience doubt sasuke to be sane at this moment till...

Naruto slapped the Ushiha. And it was a real bitch-slap. That brings Sasuke back to the real world.

"Hey Teme. Three things. One: If you're keeping on that avanger thing and do everything for power you'll end up very simmilar to your brother."

"Two: I don't believe your family would like to see you wasting your live for people who are dead now. You have a task indeed. You must not only live for you and your revenge. You must live for those you lost, too. Become as strong as you can and become as happy as you can. Not only for you, for all youve lost."

"Three: Haku, a shield merely older then us und stronger than Kakashi told me to have people to protect to love make you stronger then any training could make you. Use this advantage about Itachi. You have friends. he has nobody without himself. We can help you."

Naruto released a shocked Ushiha from his Jutsu and offer his hand to him.

Slowly releasing from his shock he glared at the offered hand and finally shake it.

"Winner: Uzumaki Naruto." decleared Hayata without coughing.

At first. silence.

Then: clapping from the Jounin.

Clapping from the Chounin.

Clapping from the genin.

Clapping from everyone.

Thunderous applaus.

* * *

In berlin its 01:55 in the morning. To tired to view over the grammar and stuff.

Look into my eyes,

look into my eyes,

the eyes,

the eyes,

not around the eyes,

don't look around the eyes,

look into my eyes,

you're under!

If you're back in the room you will review my story

3

2

1

you're back in the room

Next time:

Chapter six - Hayates rescue


	6. help

Okay guys.

I believe I've some explaining to do.

I guess I started this story a bit crapy and will rewrite it now.

I'm still searching for a beta-reader. Mostly for grammar check. But if he or she has talent in story-lines it couldn't hurt.

See ya next time fort he new and improved chapter one.


	7. help2, more infos and second story

Okay listen. I reread my story and found a few parts I wanna change. My original Idea was a short NaruTema pairing (they found ech other at the 3-years training trip and had a short affair but remained friends) and in the end a NaruSaku pairing.

But ya know, in the last few months I learned to dislike NaruSaku. Don't realy know why. So my new story will be NaruTema and won't have the priority on Sakura.

Also in my original Idea I wanted a good Sasuke, but I realy dislike this guy. So I'll make him the asshole he is.

Als I wanna start a new story and write it parallel. It will be extreme AU and the titel will be „The flight of the Raven".

In this story Naruto will be a girl named Sora. She will be the almost complete different to Naruto. Very calm and serious but still nice. I know, some mayor changes but hey, why not.

She also will get the Raven-contract at a young age and with it a bloodline from the raven-clan. Yes, it will be a doujutsu, but not some supercharged one. I know that most doujutsu are not very creativ and frankly mine isn't that innovativ. The Ravens-eye will be yellow with a slited pupil (not like a cat, more like a hawk) and has the abillity to see things more clearly and in slowmotion. It wont be able to cancel genjutso and won't be able to copy jutsu or see in an 360 radius. But she will be able to share a vision with her summoned ravens or shadowclones simmilar to the rinnengan.

The mainfoe in this fic will be Orochimaru and Sasuke and it will be also NaruTema.

I's rating is T. That meens no yuri-sex scenes. The relationship will process slowly.

So, the first few chapters are rewritten and I wait for a beta-reader before I post them.

I also wanna know what do you think of my second story.


End file.
